


Strip for Me, Baby

by makoto_tachibana_13



Series: Erwin and Levi [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant Erwin Smith, Erwin/Levi - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Lemon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Erwin Smith, Sex Toys, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoto_tachibana_13/pseuds/makoto_tachibana_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship between Stripper Levi Ackerman and Police Officer Erwin Smith. This story will progress from when Erwin and Levi meet for the first time at a gay strip club. Erwin will try to get Levi to leave the club to live with him. Will Levi leave the club for Erwin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'The Titan'

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kind of a quickly put together story. Hopefully you all like it. I'm thinking about making this at least a few chapters long. There will be a lot of smut. It may take some time for me to post updates, considering I am working on another story as well. Also, I ended this chapter pretty abruptly because I wanted to make the readers want to keep reading. There will be actual smut in the next chapter. I promise. If you have any ideas, feel free to leave me a comment and I will try to incorporate your idea. Thanks for reading.

                It had been a long exhausting day for Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharius. They had been on patrol all day. Erwin and Mike were cops at the local police station, always working hard to make sure the people of the town were safe.

                The day had been long and boring. There was no crime to report on at all. At long last, their shift was over and Erwin and Mike were standing in the parking lot, discussing what they should do, considering it was still fairly early.

                Mike leaned up against his patrol car, eyes shut. “Oi, Erwin… Why not go out to eat? Are you hungry?”

                Erwin crossed his arms over his chest and sighed faintly. “No… I’m not hungry. I ate a late lunch…” He looked over towards the street, eyes scanning his surroundings. He then reached a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. “There is actually something I wanted to do… But I don’t think you would—“

                Mike raised an eyebrow. “What is it? I’m sure it’s not that bad?” Then in a joking voice he said. “It’s not that gay strip club is it?” His eyes were focused on Erwin’s serious face.

                Erwin’s eyes widened slightly and he glanced over to Mike. “I… heh… How did you know?” He cleared his throat and dropped his arms to his sides. “I thought it would be an exciting experience. It could be fun…”

                A smile played at Mike’s lips. “Sure. It could be exciting. But I’m not gay… It’ll only be fun for you. However, I would like to see this gay strip club… Let’s go.”

                Erwin smiled faintly and nodded. “Alright… I’ll even buy you a beer for coming with me.” Erwin grinned and reached into his pocket for his keys. “Let’s go.” He walked over to the driver’s side and got in, waiting for Mike.

                Within ten minutes they were at the strip club. It was awfully busy considering it was a Friday evening. There was barely any parking left but Erwin got lucky as a person pulled out of their parking spot just as the two cops were pulling into the parking lot. Erwin and Mike parked and got out quickly, the two of them moving to the doors of the club. They got in fairly easily because of their social rankings as cops and soon they were seated at the bar, both with a beer in hand.

                Erwin looked around the club carefully, legs crossed, leaning back in his seat as he sipped at his beer. None of the male strippers/waiters had caught his attention as of yet. None of them were his type. He sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. “This was a bust. There isn’t anyone here that catches my eye…”

                Mike sipped at his beer, watching Erwin. He shrugged slightly and looked around the club. “None of these men are your type, eh? I say just go for it. You may get lucky.” Mike smirked before speaking again. “I’ll give you some money… you can go over to the main attraction over there.” He nodded his head towards the main stage with a pole right in the middle. The event had yet to begin.

                Erwin laughed joyfully. “Maybe you’re right, Mike. Who knows? Maybe the dancer will be handsome enough.” He shrugged and closed his eyes for a minute. “This isn’t too awkward for you. Is it?”

                Mike shrugged, setting the beer down. “It’s a club filled with gay guys, Erwin. I think I’m the only straight one here… It’s a little weird, but I want to see you in your natural habitat.” He smiled and elbowed Erwin.

                Erwin huffed and opened his eyes, reaching a hand out to smack the back of Mike’s head. “Thanks for the kind words… It’s not any different than going to a normal strip club. Well… for the most part.” He chuckled, eyes shifting back to the main stage. It seemed as if the show was about to begin.

                Erwin had been correct. The show was beginning. From backstage, three men came out. The first two to come out were your average looking male. There was nothing special about either of them. They did not catch Erwin’s eye. However, the third male…. He was short with sleek black hair, which was styled in an undercut, almost like Erwin’s. He was definitely built and was extremely handsome. His skin was perfect, fair, porcelain and his eyes were a beautiful shining blue. He was dressed in skintight boxer briefs that showed off his bulge and his well-rounded ass. With that, he wore a black button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Lastly, he wore black fingerless gloves to help with his hold on the pole. Erwin’s eyes went wide as he stared directly at Levi, mouth dropping open slightly.

                Mike looked from the dancers to Erwin before looking back at the dancers. He could tell exactly which male Erwin was staring at so intently. “The small one caught your eye, did he?” Mike grinned, turning back to face Erwin. “Why not go up there to the stage? Get closer to him?”

                Erwin’s face heated up a little and he regained his composure, sitting up straight and closing his mouth. “Perhaps I will after I see what he can do…” He kept his bright blue eyes trained on the serious, angry looking male.

                The black haired dancer was named Levi, but his stage name was ‘The Titan’. He was one of the most skilled dancers there. He was flexible and moved gracefully. On top of that, he was strong so he could hold himself up long enough to do tricks on the pole. He was the lead of the show that night. He walked up to his pole and began dancing, his hips moving to the music, swaying them erotically. He knew just how to move to make the men go wild.

                Erwin couldn’t take his eyes off of Levi. He watched as Levi danced, the short male’s hips moving skillfully. He bit his bottom lip, gripping his beer tightly in his right hand.

                Mike watched Levi dance for a while before looking at Erwin. It was hard to keep a straight face when he could see just how excited Erwin was getting. “Tch… Go up there. Maybe if he thinks you’re handsome, you’ll get a special treatment. I’ll be back…. Gotta use the restroom.” He lied, setting his beer down on the counter.

                Erwin watched as Mike walked off before his eyes went right back to Levi, studying his body. Awkwardly, he stood up, walking closer to the stage. There were some seats up front that were right in front of the stage, nearest to the main pole. Luckily, there were some empty seats. Erwin got as close to the stage as he possibly could and sat down, his eyes never leaving Levi.

                Mike in the meantime was speaking with the manager, inquiring about a lap dance for his friend, Erwin. After some discussion, it was decided that after Levi’s performance, he and Erwin would get a private room and the tall blonde would get a lap dance from Levi… Perhaps more, if he paid for it.

                Levi’s eyes scanned the crowd. He sighed as he danced, spinning around the pole. The crowd was full of mostly the same people. Those people being creepy old perverts that always tried to touch Levi. They were the ones that spoke dirty to him, paid to have sex with him, leave him bruised and angry. He hated those men… But it was his job to please them. However, as his unamused eyes scanned the room, they landed on the blonde sitting right up front. He raised an eyebrow, eyes flashing. ‘Hmm… He’s new…’ Levi thought as he held himself up on the pole.

                Erwin gazed at Levi, not lustfully, but in awe. Levi was one of the most attractive men he had ever seen. He looked so clean, unlike all these other dancers. “Wow…” Erwin muttered to himself, seeing how Levi’s muscles rippled beneath the skin as he danced.

                Levi kept his eyes on Erwin, now just dancing around the pole, rolling his hips. He danced lewdly, running his hands all over his built body. He had to admit, Erwin was a handsome man… He was tall, blonde, with beautiful blue eyes. Not to mention, Erwin was a cop and was heavily muscled… Now that was the kind of guy Levi wanted to be touched by. His mouth twitched slightly, smirking. He walked towards the edge of the stage, closer to Erwin. He stared directly at Erwin and danced as well as he could, beckoning Erwin to come closer.

                Erwin swallowed hard, seeing Levi gesture to him. At first, he didn’t think it was him Levi was gesturing to, so he looked over his shoulder. Yet, when no one was really there, he realized it was him Levi wanted. It looked like Mike had been right. He stood up slowly and walked to the stage, standing right before Levi. Erwin stood stock-still, slightly nervous.

                Levi leaned forward, reaching a hand out to caress Erwin’s face. “Hey, handsome… You’re new here. Aren’t you?” He continued swaying his hips to the music but concentrated solely on Erwin. His other hand went to Erwin’s tie, taking a hold of it. It was silk… This must mean that Erwin had a lot of money. Levi gently pulled on the tie, making Erwin lean forward. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching.

                Erwin raised an eyebrow, breath catching in his throat for a moment. “Hah… Yeah…” Erwin stared into Levi’s eyes before his gaze slipped downwards to look at Levi’s soft lips. “Couldn’t keep my eyes off you…” He muttered softly, slowly becoming more and more confident.

                Levi noticed Erwin look at his lips and he smiled slightly. “I noticed… You were gawking… But you aren’t as touchy as all the other men so I already like you more. Plus, you’re hot.” Levi brought his face a little closer, his breath tickling Erwin’s lips.

                Erwin took a deep breath, fighting the urge to reach out and touch Levi. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. “You have to respect other’s personal space… Plus, isn’t an unspoken rule that you aren’t allowed to touch the dancers?”

                Levi let out a light, forced laugh and pulled back a bit. “Mmm… You’re right. You have a lot of will-power. But trust me… I can break that for you. You’ll be touching me all over just like all those other horny bastards.” He shrugged and blew a kiss in Erwin’s direction and went right back to the pole to finish up with his performance.

                Erwin was left just staring at Levi’s back, mouth hanging open slightly. “Hah… hah… Holy crap…” He bit his bottom lip and backed away towards his table, running his fingers through his blonde hair again.

                Mike grinned. He had been watching the whole thing go down. He walked over to Erwin, tapping on his shoulder. “Looks like you almost got lucky… Maybe soon.” He whispered into Erwin’s ear.

                Erwin spun around to look at Mike. “You saw all of that?” He questioned, cheeks heating up. “He… He was definitely sexier and more lewd than I had anticipated… He is a little cocky, with an attitude… It just makes me want to talk to him more. Hah… Sorry. That was a strange thing to say.” He reached a hand up and rubbed at the back of his neck.

                “Yes. I saw the whole thing. I’m surprised you didn’t pop a boner while talking to him. And no, it’s not weird… and lucky for you, you will have more time to talk with him and do much more if you want.” Mike grinned, staring at Erwin.

                Erwin’s eyes widened. “Huh? What do you mean? What did you do Mike?”

                “Oh nothing really… I just got you a private room with ‘The Titan’ after his performance… He’s supposed to give you a nice lap dance and strip tease. Oh, and if you pay extra… You can have sex with him. Apparently he is one of the most requested so you’re lucky I got you in.”

                Erwin’s face heated up and he glanced over his shoulder to look at Levi who was just finishing up with his performance. He then looked back at Mike and punched him lightly. “Dammit… Why the hell would you do that? Are you trying to get me laid or something?”

                “Well… You’ve been tense at work lately… I figured it would be good for you. Plus, you were the one staring at him like a dog staring at a hunk of meat. You know you want to bone him… So just go for it. Apparently he is the cleanest out of all the other dancers, too. So go have fun.” Mike said, nodding towards Levi who was speaking with his manager offstage.

                Levi listened to his manager. “Lap dance? Really… Right after I finished the damn performance?” He groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine. Who is it?”

                Levi’s manager pointed over at Mike and Erwin. “The tall blonde one with the undercut.” He replied. “I saw you talking to him during the performance anyway so I’m sure you won’t have a problem with it. Now go get changed into something more appealing and get a private room ready.”

                Levi looked to where his manager was pointing, eyes widening slightly. “Him? Fine… I can handle that.” He growled lightly and went backstage to change and get ready for Erwin.

                Erwin began gnawing on his bottom lip. “We’ll see how the lap dance goes. I may or may not pay a little more… I’m not desperate though…” He growled lightly, turning his gaze back to Mike.

                Mike grinned. “No, you aren’t desperate, but I saw how you looked at him. I know lust when I see it… Plus, you smell much different than usual.” He smirked, looking past Erwin to see Levi coming out from backstage, making his way to the hall with private rooms.

                Erwin sighed lightly, shifting restlessly from foot to foot. “Like I said… We’ll see how the lap dance goes.”

                A short while later, Levi came out of the room, walking to Erwin and mike. He was now dressed in a red and black corset and black booty shorts. He took a deep breath and reached out, grapping Erwin’s tie again. “Let’s go, big boy.” He pulled on the tie, leading Erwin to the room he had just finished preparing.

                Erwin followed like a lost puppy, his arms hanging awkwardly at his sides. He remained silent for a whole, until he was pulled into the room and promptly pushed down onto the bed.

                Levi climbed on top of him, straddling the much taller man. “You really ordered a lap dance, eh? How pathetic…. But I suppose this just gives me a chance to break your self-control.” He wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck and began grinding against him, more or less dancing.

                Erwin’s mouth went dry as he was straddled by the raven. “No! I… Mike ordered it for me…” He cleared his throat, fighting the urge to hold Levi. He gripped the covers instead.

                Levi gazed at Erwin, brows furrowing. “Mmm… either way, I’ll get you to touch me. I’ll get you to fuck me.” He leaned forward, gently kissing Erwin’s lips as he rubbed his bottom against Erwin’s crotch.

                Erwin growled lightly and closed his eyes, kissing back lightly. “What do you take me for? I’m not some perverted, old man.” I have standards…” He barked, still gripping the covers.

                Levi hesitated for a moment. He stopped rubbing up against Erwin and instead just sat in the tall blonde’s lap. “That’s what all you creeps say. You disgusting, unskilled, old men… That’s all I’ve ever experienced. Old men with small dicks that don’t know the first thing about good sex. I’ve yet to feel pleasure with these men, but all I can ever think about is the day I will receive pleasure from you old fucks.” He snarled, nastily, getting off Erwin. “What will it take for you to have sex with me? Maybe you’ll be able to pleasure me.” He stripped off the corset and booty shorts, leaving him in a thong. “All I want is to feel good. I want someone to make me feel good.”

                Erwin held up a hand to silence the ranting Levi. He stood up slowly and walked towards the younger male. “Let’s start with a proper introduction. Your stage name is ‘The Titan’ but I want to know your real name before we do anything.”

                Levi glared up at Erwin, reaching up to loosen Erwin’s tie. “Levi. The name is Levi.”

                Erwin smiled, helping Levi to remove his own tie. He gently let it drop to the floor. “Well Levi, it’s a pleasure. My name is Erwin… Erwin Smith.” He reached down, brushing a chunk of Levi’s hair behind his ear. “Now you’ll know what to scream tonight.” He whispered softly with a wink. The tall blonde then reached for the buttons on his own shirt and began unbuttoning it.

                Levi gritted his teeth, cheeks beginning to redden. “We’ll see… You may suck. Just as much as those other men. Whether you’re good or not, you’ll fuck me and move on so there was no point in learning my name.”

                Erwin finished unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off. He folded it up and set it on the bed. “I want to get to know you at least a little before we have sex… And, just so you know, I don’t believe in one night stands.” He smiled at Levi again and reached out to Levi, cupping his chin. He leaned down, capturing Levi’s lips in a soft kiss.

                Levi kissed back lightly before pulling away to see Erwin’s half naked body. His eyes widened, scanning the blonde’s body. This man… he was so handsome. His body was perfect…

                Erwin had a six pack, very defined. He also had a prominent v-line, leading down to his groin. He had hard muscle everywhere from his intense police training.

                Levi bit his bottom lip and reached a hand out, running his nimble fingers over Erwin’s chest, down to his abs. They explored every muscle they could find before trailing down even lower to the waistband of Erwin’s pants. He took a deep, shaky breath, unbuttoning the button to Erwin’s police uniform pants.

                Erwin smiled down at Levi, letting Levi’s hands touch him. “Hopefully I will be the man you’ve been dreaming of, Levi.” He carefully wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, pulling the short man close to himself. “I’ll have sex with you. I’ll be the first one to treat you right. I’ll be the first one to show you that pleasure you’ve been craving.” He then leaned forward, kissing Levi deeply.


	2. Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole bunch of smut between Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long. But here it is.... Chapter 2. It's full of smut as promised. Their whole sex scene. There will be more to come later. I promise... But school is becoming a pain. I have EOC's this week so it may be harder for me to type up chapter 3. Plus, I am working on another story at the same time as this one. So please be patient with little old me.

                Levi let his eyes flutter shut as he kissed Erwin back. He had to admit that at the very least, Erwin was a good kisser. He smirked lightly and gently tugged on Erwin’s pants, pulling them down lower. ‘He may be a good kisser… But I bet he has a small dick…’ Levi thought to himself as he began rubbing up against Erwin.

                Erwin let out a faint groan and rolled his hips a bit, moving one hand from Levi’s waist to help get his pants down completely without breaking the kiss. He smirked and pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth, allowing his pants to pool around his ankles.

                Levi allowed the tongue into his mouth and began nipping at it, growling lightly. He began to play with the waistband of Erwin’s briefs opening one eye to see if he could see anything. From what he could see, Erwin had a nicely sized bulge. His open eye widened and he broke the kiss to catch his breath.

                Erwin grinned and lifted Levi into his arms. He held the smaller male so that Levi had to straddle him and moved back to the bed, setting Levi down on his back before getting on top of him. “I’m sure you have lube and condoms already prepared?” He asked lightly, leaning back a little to remove his own briefs, yet he was moving slowly, to taunt Levi.

                Levi rolled his eyes, growling at Erwin. “Yes. Of course I do.…” He then looked downwards to see just how well-endowed Erwin was. He was quite lengthy, reaching 8.5 inches when erected. “Ah hah…” Levi gasped ever so slightly. “Big…” He muttered faintly, his eyes slowly moving back up towards Erwin’s face.

                Erwin smirked and leaned forward again, kissing Levi’s lips. “I know I am.” He reached a hand down and pulled down Levi’s thong, gently palming Levi’s erection. “Mmm... You got hard faster than I thought. Am I really that amazing?” He teased.

                Levi huffed. “Tch… Don’t get too cocky… You may be handsome. And you may have a big dick. But neither of those things means you can fuck well…” He looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

                Erwin hummed lightly. “Well I guess we’ll just have to see about that. Won’t we?” He got up off of Levi and moved to the bedside table, grabbing the lube and condoms. He then walked towards their clothes that were on the floor and he picked up his tie, smirking faintly. He came back to the bed, set the condoms and lube down and then got back on top of Levi. “I’m allowed to mark you up. Right?” He leaned down over Levi, grabbing the smaller male’s hands. He quickly and methodically tied the male’s wrists together and pinned them above Levi’s head.

                Levi had been watching Erwin the whole time, trying to see what he was doing. As soon as he was tied he felt his heart begin to pound. This was rather new. None of the old men did this to him… But he had a liking for bondage. “Ah, yeah… Yeah you can mark me up.” He cleared his throat and shifted beneath Erwin, staring up at him.

                Erwin smiled down at Levi and leaned forward, kissing Levi again as his free hand traveled up and down Levi’s side. He pushed his tongue inside of Levi’s mouth and began to roll his hardened member against Levi’s.

                Levi shuddered, lifting his hips and rubbing them back against Erwin’s. “Hmm…” He moaned lightly into the kiss as he nibbled on Erwin’s tongue. His eyes fluttered shut and he squirmed a little, his heart feeling as if it were going to explode.

                Erwin grinned and continues kissing Levi as that free hand of his moved away from Levi to the bottle of lube. He grabbed it and worked the bottle open with his one hand while still keeping Levi pinned. He dunked his fingers into the cold lube and worked it enough so that it covered three of his fingers. He groaned lightly, breaking the kiss. He brought his hand to Levi’s entrance, teasing it a little bit, rubbing his pointer finger around the outside.

                Levi gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes closed as a shiver ran through him. “That’s fucking cold!” He growled, gripping the covers above his head.

                “I’m sorry… “ Erwin said softly. He smiled and pushed one finger inside of Levi, curling and uncurling it. “But we have to prepare you. Don’t we?” Erwin moved his finger inside of Levi, pumping it in and out.

                Levi’s back arched a little. “What a gentleman.” He snarled sarcastically. “I give you props… You’re better than all those old men as of now.” He tried to keep a calm composure as he was being fingered.

                “Mmm… My, that seems like quite a compliment, coming from you.” He said softly, slowly pushing in a second finger. “I’m honored.” He said teasingly, scissoring his fingers inside of Levi, feeling him beginning to loosen.

                Levi hummed lightly, biting back his moans as best as he could. He didn’t want to let Erwin know how much he was enjoying this. At least not yet. He gripped the covers tightly, twisting them around against the tie. “Hah…”

                Erwin bit his bottom lip trying not to laugh. “You’re really enjoying this…” He said lightly, adding the third and final finger. He spread them out as much as he could and pumped them in and out for good measure.

                “Shut. The. Hell. Up.” Levi growled, opening an eye to look at Erwin. “It’s alright… But like I said, don’t get cocky.” He took a deep breath before speaking again. “I want you to mark me up a lot… Forget about the condom. I want you to cum inside of me… I want to see if you’re really as good as you make yourself seem and we can’t have anything in the way.”

                Erwin nodded slowly. “I’m fine with that… I didn’t want to wear one anyway.” He stared down at Levi, his blue eyes clouded with lust. “You look pretty great like this, pinned beneath me…” He took a deep breath and pulled his fingers out of Levi. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand. He then began to stroke his own length, lubing it up.

                Levi closed his eyes again, calming his breathing a little before they began. “You better be as good as you say…” He whispered lightly, relaxing.

                “I will be. Now be quiet… Let me pleasure you…” He said lightly. He then got settled between Levi’s legs, pushing them apart and up slightly, resting Levi’s legs on his own shoulders. He then used a hand to guide his member to Levi’s entrance. “I won’t go easy on you.”

                Levi opened his eyes, staring at Erwin. “Jokes on you. I like it rough.” He replied, smirking ever so slightly as he kept his hands above his head, even though they were no longer being pinned down. He wiggled his hips. “Well, don’t keep me waiting.”

                Erwin chuckled joyously. “Alright. Alright. “ He leaned forward and kissed Levi’s bare neck, pushing himself in slowly, groaning against Levi’s neck as he did so.

                Levi gasped, eyes shutting. Erwin felt so different…. He could aim at the very least… Plus, he was large. Much larger than the guys in Levi’s past. “Ah… Hah… Shit…” He gripped the covers above his head, keeping his hands where Erwin had had them pinned only moments ago.

                Erwin grinned, pushing all the way in. He then bit down on Levi’s neck before sucking at it. He put one hand on Levi’s hips. His other hand went back up to Levi’s own hands, holding them in his own large hand. He then began to thrust, rocking his hips as he moved in and out of Levi.

                Levi’s lips parted, his cheeks flushing. He didn’t want to moan… He didn’t want to make it seem like he enjoyed it, but he couldn’t help it. A soft moan left his lips and he intertwined his fingers with Erwin’s. He kept his legs up on Erwin’s shoulders, rocking his hips back a little to make Erwin go deeper.

                Erwin left out soft groans as he continued to thrust, moving a little faster than when he had first entered. He was squeezing Levi’s hips, trying to mark him up as was asked of him. He moved his lips from the bare skin of Levi’s neck to his shoulder, beginning to suck on that as well.

                Levi gritted his teeth, heart beginning to pound again. What was this feeling he was having? He had never felt this way while having sex before? He couldn’t love this man… They had just met… Maybe he was just imagining it… Yeah, that was it. He was imagining this bubbly, fluttering feeling inside of himself. “Erwin… Harder!”

                Erwin opened an eye and grinned as he sucked on Levi’s porcelain skin. He began to thrust harder, listening to the very faint creaking of the bed. He began clawing at Levi’s thigh and hip with the one hand that had remained on Levi’s left hip.

                Levi moaned, his breathing quickening. He let out strangled noises as he tried not to make any noise. He arched his back, eyes opening to reveal lustful eyes. How was Erwin so good at this?

                Erwin closed his eyes, breathing lightly against Levi’s skin. He then moved on to the other side of Levi’s neck, sucking and biting the skin in multiple different places. He thrusted roughly into Levi, picking up the pace slowly. “Mmm… So tight…” He muttered.

                Levi’s blush darkened and he moaned a little louder. He figured he might as well stop holding back. “F-fuck… Erwin! You feel so good.” He growled, tilting his head to the side as the bed creaked beneath them. He rolled his hips excitedly, clenching around Erwin.

                Erwin growled and pulled his mouth away from Levi’s neck. “Hah… Let me hear you Levi… I want to hear you scream my name.” He whispered, staring down at Levi with intense blue eyes. He thrusted as roughly as he could manage from this angle, continuing to claw and suck at Levi’s perfect skin, marking him up.

                Levi bit his bottom lip. He had never called out a man’s name before. None of them were ever good enough to earn it… But Erwin… Erwin was a completely different story. So this time, Levi obliged. He called out Erwin’s name, letting his voice ring out.

                Erwin grinned, his vigor renewed. He pounded into Levi, continuing to scratch, bite, and suck at his skin in various different places, causing the skin to break in some areas. He listened to Levi call out his name and he was beyond pleased. It wasn’t until Levi began to tighten and clench around him that he lifted his lips from Levi’s skin. “Almost there?” He asked gently.

                Levi nodded lightly, moaning and panting. “Er-erwin… Ahh…” He took a deep breath and lifted his head lightly, puckering his lips. “Kiss me….”

                Erwin smiled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed Levi whilst a hand reached down and wrapped itself around Levi’s member. He began to stroke, causing Levi to groan and moan against Erwin’s lips.

                Levi knew he couldn’t hold it any longer. He broke the kiss with Erwin, calling out Erwin’s name one last time before cumming. He came all over Erwin’s hand and his own stomach. He panted heavily, continuing to roll his hips to get Erwin to finish.

                Erwin moaned lightly, saying Levi’s name. He thrusted a few more timed before cumming inside of Levi, groaning as he did so. He panted lightly, eyes shutting slowly. “So, how was that Levi? Did I pleasure you like you always dreamed of?” He laid down on Levi, smiling.

                Levi smiled a little, which was rare, and nodded. “Yeah… Yeah… You were great. Now shut up and get off of me. You’re heavy.”

                Erwin chuckled and pulled out slowly before rolling over and lying next to Levi. “You really do have no filter.” He rolled his eyes and kissed the other’s cheek lightly. 


End file.
